An artificial intelligence system is a computer system that attempts to implement aspects of human-level intelligence, in which a machine can learn and form judgements to improve a recognition rate for information as it is used.
Artificial intelligence technologies include a machine learning (deep learning) technology that uses an algorithm that classifies/learns the characteristics of input data 25 by itself and an elemental technology that simulates functions such as recognition, judgment, and the like of human brain by utilizing a machine learning algorithm.
The elemental technology may include at least one of, for example, a linguistic comprehension technique for recognizing human languages/characters, a visual comprehension technique for recognizing objects as in human vision, a 30 reasoning/predicting technique for judging and logically reasoning and predicting information, a knowledge expression technique for processing human experience information as knowledge data, and an operation control technique for controlling autonomous driving of the vehicle or the motion of a robot.
For example, the linguistic comprehension technique is a technique that recognizes and applies/processes human languages/characters, and may include natural language processing, machine translation, a dialogue system, query response, speech recognition/synthesis, and the like.
For example, the visual comprehension technique is a technique that recognizes and processes objects as in human vision, and may include object recognition, object tracking, image retrieval, human recognition, scene understanding, spatial understanding, image enhancement, and the like.
For example, the reasoning/predicting technique is a technique that judges and logically reasons and predicts information, and may include knowledge/probability-based reasoning, optimization prediction, preference-based planning, recommendation, and the like.
For example, the knowledge expression technique is a technique that automates the processing of human experience information into knowledge data, and may include knowledge building (data generation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like.
For example, the operation control technique is a technique that controls autonomous vehicle motion and robot motion, and may include motion control (navigation, impulse, running), operation control (behavior control), and the like.